


遥远的遥远的之后

by Eydenlily



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: ＊金鹿线，挖角卡斯帕尔、林哈尔特，浪迹天涯结局。
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	遥远的遥远的之后

  
壁炉发出轻微的噼啪声，温暖的气流卷着让人安心的气味填满了整个房间，厚重的窗帘将冷暖一分为二，上面绣着的丰收场景已经黯淡发黄了。现在正值守护节，寒冬席卷了芙朵拉的北部，然而今年的冬天比以往的每一个都要充满生机——这是新时代的起点。

整个木屋都显得老旧、拥挤且装潢廉价——甚至比不上贝尔谷里斯府邸的一间杂物间，但卡斯帕尔丝毫不介意，不如说比起住在那时时刻刻压迫着他的城堡里，现在的生活幸福得太多了。等冬天一过，他们就要出海。过去的一年多里他们走遍了曾经名为法嘉斯的土地，看着曾经凋敝的大地逐渐活了过来，旧王国人民的脸上重新出现了希望，经年战争带来的苦痛终是被藏进了伤疤下。卡斯帕尔和林哈尔特在行路途中还帮助了不少有困难的普通人，帮忙击退山贼、采集稀有材料、治疗受伤的人什么的——这也是他们能在这间温暖的小屋里过冬的原因。

等冬天一过，他们就要出海……！

一想到这里，冒险家卡斯帕尔（自称的）就激动得起鸡皮疙瘩，他还从来没有踏出过芙朵拉大陆的领土——这没什么可惭愧的，在战争结束之前几乎没有芙朵拉人会主动离开，除了那些神秘的商人和心怀不轨的人。而在一切的纷争归于尘土后，芙朵拉与帕迈拉的新王携手推行了一系列的政策，封闭的边境终于被撬开了一丝缝隙，渐渐地有人走了出去，也能在芙朵拉的街道上看到陌生长相的面庞了。起初这些政策引来了不少的恐慌和反对，结果过了不久，人们发现“另一个世界”的人和自己也没什么不同，他们既没有长尾巴，也不会喷出硫酸和火焰——反而带来了很多新奇的玩意儿。而这些新事物的到来也牵引着新的芙朵拉、一步一步地向前迈进着。

卡斯帕尔他们是在上一节中来到这个海港城市的，一到这里就被告知海面早就结上了厚厚的冰层，想要出海得等春天了。当时的卡斯帕尔失落得仿佛遭到雷击，而林哈尔特只是打了个呵欠说：“我早就跟你说过了吧。”

好在这是一个海港城市——意味着忙碌、工作和数不清的奇遇。他们在街头巷尾走了很久，直到林哈尔特累到想直接睡在街上，直到卡斯帕尔终于从“说好的郊游被取消了”的失望中恢复过来。当晚他们住进了一家不那么豪华的旅店，龟裂的木质地板每踩上去一步就会发出痛苦的呻吟，林哈尔特很担心他的同伴会不会把楼板给搞塌了，不过以他们现在的条件也不能奢求太多，虽然离家的时候带了一些资金，但对两个年轻的流浪者来说多少钱都是不够用的——不是吗？

之后的半个月他们每天都在外面跑，具体来说只有卡斯帕尔，林哈尔特在第二天就钻进了当地的图书馆，从日出待到日落，然后被卡斯帕尔扛在肩上带回去。没过多久当地的人们都听说来了两个吵吵嚷嚷的异乡人，一个总是闯祸，另一个总是一脸没睡醒的样子跟在他后面帮他善后，把这些放到一边不谈，他们工作的效率实在是很高，只过了三天，城西那家最有名的酒馆的悬赏就被摘了个干净！真是不得了的大事，从那以后越来越多的人去找他们帮忙，当然，大部分是有报酬的。

多亏了在任务途中收集的情报，两人决定了下一站的目的地——鞑古扎。一开始林哈尔特提议去斯灵，据说现在芙朵拉和斯灵的关系没有几年前那么紧张了，但还没到完全和解的地步，遂作罢。不过……也许今后的某一天会有前往那片土地的机会吧——他们相信自己的老师一定能做到。

“说起来，鞑古扎是萨米亚老师的故乡吧？是怎样的地方呢……啊啊啊太好奇了！”

“唔，很不得了的地方吧，毕竟是那个萨米亚老师的故乡。”

“但是也会有普通的人吧？”

“对啊，在亲眼看到之前还是不要下定论比较好。”

“可是林哈尔特你刚刚才说是很不得了的地方啊！”

“唉……我那是顺着你的话说的……”绿色头发的男子无奈地叹了口气，身体又往下面缩了缩，他把书合上放到一边，长时间把手臂露在外面还是太冷了——这房子的供暖实在不太好。

卡斯帕尔嘀咕了几声，把怀里的人抱紧了点，“感觉冷吗？我倒是觉得很合适……”他的竹马友人总是很怕冷，比一般人还要畏寒一些，从小时候起林哈尔特就喜欢钻到卡斯帕尔的被窝里去，用他的话来说就是：“你总是一刻不停地释放精力和热量吧？所以被窝里比火炉还要暖和。”年幼的卡斯帕尔没听出话里的揶揄，只觉得对方缩成一团的样子就像小动物一样可爱，另外这句话自然是被当做夸奖了。

“唔……卡斯帕尔你随时都在释放热量吧？作为热源的本人当然不会冷了……”“噗……”

林哈尔特有些诧异地偏过头，这很少见，自己的话会让对方发笑——这很少见。

“没什么啦！”卡斯帕尔捏着他的脸转回去，又把棉被裹紧了点，这样两个人就贴得更近了。卡斯帕尔随意地把下巴抵在对方的头顶蹭了蹭，鼻间弥漫着一股淡淡的香味——也许是什么花香？他很喜欢这种若有若无的味道。林哈尔特的头发很柔软，他整个人也是柔软的，卡斯帕尔没有抱过女孩子，但是他想他的林哈尔特一定不会输给她们！

卡斯帕尔被这样的想法吓了一跳，他怎么会把林哈尔特和女孩子放在一起比较，他的竹马毫无疑问从内到外都是男人……尽管自己以前也说过林哈尔特的皮肤比女生还要细腻白皙，但现在和当时的心情，似乎并不相同。

他微微皱了下眉，自己很不擅长思考，不管在什么问题上都是，越是去想越是会把自己绕进去，最后就会变成一只被困在毛线团里的猫。

——那就顺从自己的感觉吧。贝雷特老师曾经这么跟他说过。

可能是壁炉的火太旺了，可能是松香混杂着花香的气味太奇异了，可能是怀里抱着的人太炽热了……卡斯帕尔感觉自己有点不舒服，额角开始冒汗，脸颊到耳朵也不可思议地发起热来，他小心地往后挪了一点，倚在床靠上。不妙的是这种热度不仅没有降下来，反而侵袭了他的嗓子、他的大脑。他是不是生病了？染上了莫名的恶疾？他得告诉林哈尔特……

“怎么了？”青年转过身来看着他，也许是出于直觉吧，他似乎感受到了对方的不对劲，“脸怎么这么红……”林哈尔特有些惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，忙把棉被扒到了一边，“这么热的话就不要抱着我啊，真是个笨蛋……”他把手覆在对方的脸上，卡斯帕尔被这双纤细的、稍微有些凉的手沁得一激灵，回过神来。

林哈尔特脸上挂着一如既往的无奈，以及担心，他准备起身去倒点水却被卡斯帕尔制止了。

“不、不是！你听我说！”

“嗯，你说。”

“……”

完了，他根本不知道自己要说什么。他一开始是想说什么来着？

卡斯帕尔此刻像一个被戳破了的气球，也没了平日的劲头，脑子里充斥着毫无联系的各种事物。而最了解他的那个人静静地坐在他跟前，用那双温和的眼睛等着他。

过去的事情突然一个接一个的冒出来，久远的可以追溯到十几年前，近的就发生在昨天。一张张脸在眼前迅速闪过，但总有那么些熟悉得不能再熟悉的，纯白的发带，指尖，乱糟糟的长发，午睡，秘密的符咒，长睫毛……

啊……

“卡斯帕尔，我要睡着咯。”“唔噗！”“这是什么声音……”

再次回过神来，卡斯帕尔发现林哈尔特直接趴在他面前，两手托腮，饶有兴趣地盯着自己，那双仿佛看透一切的眼睛好像更亮了——想必他刚才一定露出了很奇怪的表情……

“咳咳，林哈尔特，我有重要的事跟你说。”

“嗯，你说吧。”

“……你先坐起来啦！认真一点！”

“我随时都很认真啊。”你骗人。

“好吧好吧。”发出怕麻烦的声音，绿发青年撑着手臂坐起来，摆出正经表情的他确实有几分严肃。“所以想说什么呢？”

卡斯帕尔深吸了一口气，他现在要说出一生只有一次的——

“林哈尔特，我们已经认识了多久了呢？从很早的时候就一直在一起，今后也会吧……”“你和别人都不一样，怎么说呢，感觉我好像已经不能没有你了……”卡斯帕尔有点不好意思地干笑了两声，随即在心里给了自己两巴掌，——最关键、最关键的那句话！快说出来啊！

“呼……我想说的是，你愿意成为我的家人吗？今后也一直和我在一起。”

终于说出来了啊。林哈尔特竟然还为对方捏了把汗，他思索了几秒钟，开口道：“家人啊，我们不是一直都是这种关系吗？还是说要跟我父亲商量一下让他收养你……”

“才——不——是——啊——！”卡斯帕尔快要抓狂了，为什么会变成这样？“那样的话不就只能跟你做兄弟了吗……”

“嗯？你说什么来着？”

“我说！”卡斯帕尔的脸又涨红了，他的声音开始发抖——而本人似乎并没有发现自己激动时的习惯，“我，想和你成为家人，想和你成为伴侣的那种！”

“……”

空气寂静了一瞬，可能是卡斯帕尔的声音太大了，林哈尔特感觉自己都听不到别的声音了，过了几秒钟，能听到火炉噼里啪啦的声音，能听到自己比平时快一点的心跳声。

“好啊。”

卡斯帕尔听到那个柔和的声音。

“我也是这么想的呢。”

像是羽毛一般拂扫在心脏上。

林哈尔特忍不住捏了捏面前宛如石化的人那僵硬的脸，刚才的表情也太精彩了——他忍不住在心里偷笑起来。

“林哈尔特……”

被叫了名字的人抱住了他，一只手环着他的脖子，轻轻抚摸着那有些扎手的短发，林哈尔特发现自己在笑，完全抑制不住地开心——或者说是幸福吗？算了，现在的他也不打算研究这种问题。

“我还在想你要到什么时候才跟我说呢……不过就算你不说我也会一直陪着你的。”

“这算什么啊……这样我不就只是个完全不懂体恤别人的大笨蛋吗！”

“哈哈哈，是哦。”

“不准笑！唔……又被你料到了，真不甘心。”

“因为你总是把心事都挂在脸上啊……下次试着让我大吃一惊吧。”林哈尔特噗嗤地笑起来，他很少开怀地笑，卡斯帕尔甚至觉得他有点夸张了，耳朵又开始烧起来。

“哼，那这样……”卡斯帕尔突然扑了过去，纵然经历了无数次战斗林哈尔特也自认比不过对方的速度，当然力量方面也是。曾经的将领轻而易举地拿下了他的“猎物”，然后压了上去，亲吻了他的爱人。

多年之后他们回忆这一刻时，卡斯帕尔捂住了脸，当时的他的的确确自认那是一个吻的，他放轻了力道，小心地不让对方受伤；而林哈尔特则怀念地说：真是青涩啊。

时间回到现在，蓝发的青年得意地抬起身子，想在对方脸上找到一丝错愕或者害羞，但是——

“再来一次吗？”林哈尔特抬手抚摸着对方有些干裂的嘴唇，接着凑了上去，用自己的湿润了它。卡斯帕尔紧紧地搂着对方的腰，呼吸变得越来越紧促，他觉得口渴，一度消失的炽热再次回到他身上，而他知道这一次一定不是火炉的错。

Fin.

在那之后。

卡斯帕尔：“为什么啊！为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么……”

林哈尔特：“可以不要发出那么令人心烦的声音吗……你指什么？”

“那可是我的初吻！居然就那样……”

“我也是啊。”

“你还一副毫不动摇的样子！可恶……为什么那么熟练啊……”

“虽然没有实践过，但是理论足够了就没问题吧？”

“可以吗？理论上？！”

“事实证明可以啊。”

“可恶啊啊啊啊啊啊下次我绝对不会输的！”

“下次指什么呢？（笑）”  



End file.
